


illusion

by xehzee



Series: empty words [3]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xehzee/pseuds/xehzee
Summary: For 2B9S week 2017, formatted as a weapon's story.Fairy tale(re-upload)





	1. Naïve Princess

 

1.

  
The thrill of the battle envelopes me. More and more metal soldiers appear before me and I do not hesitate to slash every single one. Nothing will stop me from climbing that tower.

 

 

2.

  
The stairs seem never-ending, but I know that is not the case. Each step will lead me to him. I won't stop, I can not stop regardless of how tired I feel.

 

 

3.

  
I finally reach his chamber.

When I open the door I see his motionless figure laying on a bed of white roses. Motionless...as if...

I take a step after another and I notice a faint trembling in my hands. I realize then...for the first time in my quest I am afraid.

This feeling won't stop me though.

 

 

4.

 

I touch his hand, his cheeks, his lips. He is...cold. So, so cold. Did I...not make it in time?

My tears spill as I call out to him. My throat goes dry and my tears dry up on a bed of white petals.

...

There is no response whatsoever...

With a ragged breath, I make my mind up.

Because I can't keep going like this...I've decided to say goodbye.

One last kiss, with all my love...

 


	2. Blinded Prince

 

1.

In absolute darkness I wander alone.

How did I get here? Where am I going?

My questions materialize before me and faint as soon as I reach out for them.

 

 

2.

In absolute darkness I should have found peace.

I wasn't sure why or if it such statement was true.

Every step is restless and the deeper I walk into the abyss, my uneasiness grows.

And I remember...I can't go there.

I...have someone to return to.

 

 

3.

In absolute darkness I see a trembling light.

Small, vulnerable...yet so bright.

It's...vanishing.

I can't let it do that.

I run as fast as I can.

I have to reach it before it's too late.

 

 

4.

I open my eyes and see her.

She is smiling and never have I witnessed something so beautiful.

I reach out and touch her cheek. She does the same and I feel my heart swell upon her warm touch.

In absolute darkness, her smile is my light.

 


End file.
